Un jour spécial
by Stenna15
Summary: Le titre est suffisamment explicite  ou presque! . OS sur Jack/Sam, avec une résonance Daniel/Vala.


Titre : Un jour spécial

Auteur : Stenna15

Genre : romance

Résumé : Le titre est suffisamment explicite (ou presque). Et pour les personnages, il suffit de lire ! =)

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages n'est de moi…

Characters : Jack/Sam, un peu de Daniel/Vala.

Contexte : Environ un an après Continuum.

Note de l'auteur : je m'essaie à mon premier One Shot sur Sam et Jack, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Merci à _Dark Lady_ pour la relecture.

**Un jour spécial…**

La journée avait déjà bien avancée car il allait bientôt être l'heure de partir. Sam sentait le stress monter en elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser plein de questions. Pas sur son choix, elle était parfaitement décidée, mais elle se demandait si tout était bien en place… Elle avait revêtue la magnifique robe claire que Vala l'avait aidée à trouver deux jours auparavant, mais elle était encore loin d'être prête.

Dans sa chambre, elle peaufinait son maquillage tout en s'interrogeant :

« Les fleurs sont-elle arrivées ? »

Un quart d'heure s'écoula avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Vala l'attendait à la porte depuis qu'elle y était entrée, une paire de petites pantoufles blanches à la main. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie, elle en resta béate et ses yeux pétillèrent : elle était magnifique !

Sam portait une magnifique robe en buste, sa traînée brodée était très modeste puisqu'elle ne dépassait pas un mètre cinquante, mais n'enleva de sa beauté à cette tenue. Le petit voile transparent que Sam se devait de porter aujourd'hui était maintenu par un serre-tête orné de roses argentées. Sa chevelure, qu'elle avait décidé de laisser pousser, lui tombait sur les épaules en ondulant légèrement, et sa mèche tombait avec élégance au dessus de son œil gauche. Sam prit les chaussures que Vala lui tendait et les enfila vite, puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme :

« Alors, lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement, comment je suis ?

- Je pense que Jack va en tomber à la renverse ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire au moins aussi grand que celui de son amie.

- Merci, toi non plus tu n'es pas mal ! »

Vala avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, de ce fait elle portait une jolie petite robe prune qui lui tombait en ondulant jusque sur les genoux. Un petit châle rose était entouré autour de son cou et lui conférait une délicatesse que Sam ne connaissait pas chez elle. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux noirs. Vala confia également son bouquet à Sam, dont le sourire ne s'afféra plus.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, plaisanta Vala.

- Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à remercier les kanoriens pour accueillir la cérémonie sur leur planète…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais il vaudrait mieux te dépêcher parce que nous avons une bonne demi heure de route pour arriver à la base. »

En effet, ils avaient décidé d'organiser la cérémonie sur la planète Kanorin, la planète où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments en pleine mission d'exploration. Au départ, c'était une idée de Jack. Vala pressa son amie, qui devenait de plus en plus excitée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Sam que Vala conduisit jusqu'à la montagne Cheyenne.

Vala l'aida à sortir de son pick-up gris clair et porta sa traînée dans les couloirs de la base. Sam avançait d'un pas décidé, un sourire radieux s'affichait sur ses lèvres sans parvenir à disparaître. Ce fut devant les sifflements des soldats que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la salle d'embarquement. L'un des officiers chargés de la porte des étoiles entra l'adresse de Kanorin, bien qu'il avait du mal à les quitter des yeux (durant toute l'année les seules femmes qu'ils voyaient dans la base portaient toutes un uniforme de militaire ou d'infirmière…).

Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent des officiers souhaiter bonne chance à Sam ou se contenter de les complimenter sur leurs magnifiques assortiments. Sam les salua telle une princesse, et elles se mirent à courir comme des gamines excitées pour traverser le vortex et se retrouver sur la planète où se trouvaient tous les invités.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent de l'autre côté, elles furent accueillies chaleureusement : un tapis rouge était placé depuis le haut des escaliers devant la porte, continuait au milieu des rangées de chaises remplies d'invités, et s'étendait jusqu'à l'autel où se trouvaient les témoins (Teal'c et Daniel) et où s'était retourné Jack. Le sourire de Sam se figea l'espace de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles elle avait croisé son regard.

Près de la porte se trouvait Hank, elle le prit par le bras et ce fut lui qui l'emmena à l'autel, suivie de près par Vala qui soulevait la majestueuse traînée de sa robe. Elle eut du mal à détourner le regard de sa destination, elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux invités, tandis que la célèbre musique du mariage se fit entendre, jouée par des instruments kanoriens.

Au premier rang se trouvait Cameron ainsi que Rya'c et sa femme. La foule était plus composée de connaissances et amis de Sam que de Jack. Pourtant, Maybourne était là, et avait amené ses femmes. Trois en tout, (Yark, dégoûtant !) ce qui était le seul point négatif que Sam avait trouvé à cet événement. Lorsque Hank la déposa à l'autel, Sam et Jack eurent du mal à se quitter des yeux pour se tourner vers Bra'tac, qui allait les marier.

Vala déposa sa traînée sur le tapis rouge et alla s'asseoir à la place vide. Des sourires s'affichèrent progressivement sur tous les visages présents au fur et à mesure que Bra'tac avançait dans son discours.

« Jack O'Neill, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la respecter ? Dans la santé, comme dans la maladie ? Dans la richesse, comme dans la pauvreté ? Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Chacun leur tour, ils répondirent oui. Les plus sensibles de la foule versèrent une petite larme… Jack et Sam se retenaient de plus en plus de prendre la main de leur fiancé, ils se retenaient à contre cœur et attendait que Bra'tac eut annoncé :

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ils ne se firent alors pas priés, et s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, les invités se levèrent et applaudirent les jeunes mariés, dont les mains ne se lâchaient plus. Jack prit Sam dans ses bras tandis que leurs amis se regroupèrent autour d'eux pour les féliciter. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir des pétales de roses, lancés sur les O'Neill par la foule qui fêtait avec eux leur bonheur.

Ce moment fut immortalisé par le moment qu'ils avaient choisis pour s'unir : le crépuscule. La cérémonie avait eu lieu au sommet d'une falaise, près de la mer qui reflétait les derniers rayons ocres et roses du soleil couchant. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit, l'ambiance était à son comble tandis que les hommes se pressaient presque tous pour avoir le privilège de danser avec la femme du général, dont le sourire n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissant que depuis qu'elle formait un couple avec Jack, son général, et maintenant son mari.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Sam et Vala étaient presque devenues complices immédiatement. Mais cette complicité n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Et si Sam s'était mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aime ce jour-là, c'était en partie grâce à Vala, qui l'avait beaucoup aidée à se rapprocher de lui. Sam le lui avait confiée, et pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, Sam avait la ferme intention d'aider Vala à parvenir au même objectif : se rapprocher de Daniel…

**FIN**

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cette fic ?


End file.
